Cuando el amor nunca acaba
by maris gonzalez cullen
Summary: Que sucede cuando edward deja a bella y nunca regresa.. Bella desarrolla una vida "normal" pero  que sucedera cuando un dia se encuentra un volvo enfrente de su trabajo...


Cuando el amor nunca acaba

Se me derramo una lagrima de los ojos, era la primera en años a causa de él; si, todavía me dolía pensar en él y en lo felices que hubiéramos sido si él no me hubiera dejado. Bueno, en realidad el no tenía la culpa del todo, puesto que yo no tenía nada que lo retuviera a mi lado, solo era una simple y cualquier chica, ni siquiera era hermosa o inteligente, solo era una chica normal sin ningún encanto.

Basta, deje de lamentarme y me seque la lágrima que me recorría la mejilla. Tome el último trago de mi jugo y volví a tomar fuerzas para levantarme de mi asiento eh ir a trabajar.

Cuando termine mi desayuno me cambie con las fuerzas que me quedaban. Subía a mi auto y empecé a pasear por las calles de new york buscando un lugar para estacionar mi auto cerca de la biblioteca en la que trabajaba.

Al final me pude estacionar a dos cuadras de mi trabajo, así que me baje y me dispuse a caminar, cuando por fin llegue al local me encontré con un flameante volvo plateado estacionado enfrente. De pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire y me dolía el pecho creo que incluso se me habían empezado a derramar lagrimas. No, no puede ser me repetí, soy muy frágil con este tema pensé para mí misma, existen millones de volvos plateados en el mundo y seguro unos miles o más en el país, por que pensar en ese volvo precisamente. De todos modos me asome por la ventanita que daba a la calle de la biblioteca y de pronto los vi: estaban igual de hermosos que antes a espaldas de mi hablando con Jennifer ( una empleada de la biblioteca).De pronto me encontraba tirada en el suelo llorando pero pronto me di cuenta de que la gente me estaba mirando y entonces paso por mí un pensamiento, ellos me podían escuchar entonces me apresure a levantarme entonces corrí y corrí hasta que no pude mas y tropecé, pero eso no me detuvo y seguí corriendo, hasta que llegue a mi auto y ahí fue donde se me cayeron las barreras y llore hasta que me recordé que no volvería a derramar una sola lagrima por él. Entonces me seque la lagrima que me recorría la mejilla, encendía mi auto y me dirigí hacia mi departamento.

Cuando llegue, me mire por el espejo retrovisor y me maquille un poco para que no se notara los hinchados que estaban mis ojos, no quería que nadie notara lo que me pasaba así que termine de maquillarme y me dispuse a salir de mi auto; el aire estaba fresco y me recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo, así que me apresure a subir a mi departamento, salude al portero, y me dirigí al ascensor, cuando por fin pude llegar al tercer piso corrí hacia mi departamento, puse la llave temblando y cuando entre y cerré la puerta me desplome en el suelo y empecé a llorar otra vez.

Senti una luz sobre mis parpados y entonces entre abri los ojos para darme cuenta donde me encontraba, y vi la la sala de mi departamento y yo me encontraba en la alfombra acurrucada, de pronto me acorde que no habia hido al trabajo y me tube que apoyar del sofa para levantarme. Tome el telefono y marque el numero de la biblioteca.

-Bueno.

-Bella, porque no estubistes ayer en tu turno que fue lo que paso, y ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas no se supone qu deberias de estar en tu otro trabajo?.

-Lo siento tanto Drake es que me enferme y me quede dormida y me acabo de acordar de que no les avise y aay lo siento tanto pero creo que no me siento tambien hoy para ir al trabajo.

-Esta bien, no creo que haya mucho problema, solo espero que te mejores y puedas venir mañana.

-Oh gracias, si yo espero ir mañana si me siento mejor, adios.

-Nos vemos, adios.

Me senti un tanto aliviada por que me dieran el dia de hoy en la biblioteca, ahora solo necesitaba hablar con Jacob, para que me dejara faltar al trabajo. Así que me dispuse a marcar.

-Bueno.

-¿Jacob?.

-Bella, me has asustado mucho, ¿por que no has llegado al trabajo todavia?.

-Lo siento Jacob, pero es que me acaba de dar un resfriado y me siento muy mal y no creo poder ir hoy al trabajo, ¿Está bien que hoy falté?.

-Si no creo que haya algún problema, bueno me tengo que ir por que ya llegarón unos clientes, cuidate mucho y si necesitas algo llamame.

-Si claro, adios.

_Holas ¡ soy nueva en esto y apenas es mi primer fanfic aunque eh de decir que eh leído como 200 solo espero que les haya gustado pero la verdad es que solo voy a subir este capítulo y una amiga (mi queridísima Tania) piensa seguirle porque estoy pensando (que si les gusta esta forma en la que yo escribo) hacer otra historia. Así que si les gusta díganmelo y yo les digo después donde van a subir el próximo capítulo. Los quiero mucho y espero muchos rewiews para saber si les gusto o definitivamente soy un fracaso como escritora. Adiosito. Muy corto pero que se le puede hacer._

_VIVA CREPUSCULO ¡._


End file.
